gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wait 'Til You Have Kids!!
OPENING SPIEL: "(insert children's funny stories)." BURTON: "That's just some of what you hear when you're a parent. And if you don't believe us…" CHILDREN: "Wait 'Til You Have Kids!!" BURTON: "And today on Wait 'Til You Have Kids!!, our couples are… (insert three couples with description). And now, here's/let's meet the host of Wait 'Til You Have Kids!!, Tom Parks! REST OF SPIEL (1): Welcome to Wait 'Til You Have Kids!!, where three couples will be tested of their of parenting against our expert, she a family therapist, she's been in practice for 15 years, say hello to Ellen Winters." REST OF SPIEL (2): Welcome to Wait 'Til You Have Kids!!, where three couples will be tested of their of parenting against our expert, she a licensed cycle therapist, she's been in practice for 16 years, she had her own TV show, and she has her own radio show, say hello to Marilyn Kagan." Wait 'Til You Have Kids!! was the short-lived game show based on the Chuck Barris-produced game show The Parent Game, where three couples answered questions about children and how to deal with them with the help of a parenting expert. Gameplay Main Game In the main game, host Parks asked dilemma-typed questions focusing on child behavior & parental guidance. Each question had three possible answers labeled A, B or C. A sample question and it's answer would go like this: Your 15-year-old son Steven could not join the football team because he was not enough qualified. But he loved sports although football was his favorite one. What should you do? *A – Try to make him stay with it and try again *B – Let him quit and not play sports anymore *C – Find another sport he can do Each couple in turn came up with a team answer that was the most likely to solve the problem, they also made explanations about their answer and why they think it was correct. They marked their choices by placing a big block (with A, B or C) in front of them on their table. There was only one vote between then, and if they didn't agree, one member from each team (all of the same gender) had the final say. Once all the couples gave their answers, the child expert gave her own answer she thought was the best answer. A match from any of the couples scored points. Scoring Here are the scores for each question: *Question #1 – 1 point *Question #2 – 2 points *Question #3 – 3 points wtyhk2.jpg|Tom Parks with a question. wtyhk3.jpg|Ellen Winters. wtyhk10.jpg|Dr. Marilyn Kagan wtyhk9.jpg|A Team giving an answer wtyhk13.jpg|Another team responding. Final Question On the fourth and final question of the main game, teams no longer worked together in terms of answering. All six players chose their own answers all by themselves. Each correct answer was worth 4 points, meaning that 8 points could be scored for each couple (for a possible grand total of 14 points for any couple at the end of the game). ---- The couple with the most points at the end of game won prizes and went on to play the bonus round. If there was a tie after the last question, a bonus round typed tie-breaker question (see below) was asked. Each couple involved in the tie each decided whether the question was either a problem or OK. The expert's answer was revealed out of an envelope and the couple with the correct answer was declared the winners. Bonus Round The winning couple was shown a computer graphic of a house (shown in the opening) with its lights turned out. They had 60 seconds to light up all seven windows of the house. They did that by answering a series of mini situations about children (example: "Your five-year-old likes to be around strangers." or "Your 15-year-old wants to be a game show host."), their job was to decide (according to the child expert) whether this was a big problem (something bad could happen to that child) or OK (there was totally nothing wrong with this scenario). They made their choices by holding up a big card in front of them. If the situation was a problem, they held up the red "Problem" side of the card, but if the situation was not a problem, they held up the green "OK" side of the card. Players alternated turns throughout and each correct answer was worth $100 and a lighted window of the house, and lighting up the entire house by getting seven right won a grand prize (usually a trip and $1,000, other time a Yamaha WaveRunner and by the end of the run, the prize was a Geo Metro). wtyhk5.jpg|Bonus Round. Trivia Before some questions, a video of a child who talked about his/her run-in with a situation leading up to that question was played for the couples. This was the only show to have two different sets in its 13 week run. Misc Images House.JPG|The House Wait Til You Have Kids 2.jpg|Logo during the 1st half with 1st set. Wait Til You Have Kids 4.jpg|Logo during the 2nd half with 2nd set. Studios Stage 1, Empire Studios, Glendale, CA (First Half) CBS Studio Center, Studio City, CA (Second Half) Inventor Based on The Parent Game by Chuck Barris Tagline "Well, there you have it. Those of you who are parents may or may not agree with what you heard today, but I bet it rings the bell. For those of you who aren't parents, well… Wait 'Til You Have Kids." - Tom Parks (1996-1997) Links Rules for Wait 'Til You Have Kids (1) Rules for Wait 'Til You Have Kids (2) [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/ind240_wtyhk.html Wait 'Til You Have Kids @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Videos Full Episode Clip of the bonus round Clips of kids Michael Marquez and Peter-bop Marquez Category:Family Game Category:Themed Quiz Category:Jay Wolpert Productions Category:MTM Enterprises Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Revivals Category:1996 premieres Category:1997 endings